


and i shouldn’t cry, but i love it

by spacejam666



Category: EXO
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Space Pirates, all the characters are conflicted on purpose lol, flowers and baths are romantic as hell fuck u russ, i actually wrote a smut scene that wasn’t pure disgusting filth???, if you peep the firefly references i love u, little bit of chanhun, not stated but nini is 20 chan is 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejam666/pseuds/spacejam666
Summary: in which chanyeol, an infamous space pirate, sets out for a bounty hunter named kai, completely oblivious to their previous history together. kai, however is not oblivious at all(i suck at summaries i’m sorry)





	and i shouldn’t cry, but i love it

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the mod for creating this fest! it was so much fun and she was extremely understanding and supportive along the way, and she was also my prompter so thanks for the awesome prompt! it was a bit out of my comfort zone which was i chose it and i’m so glad i did. i had a lot of fun with this fic and i’m pretty proud of it. this is the most thought and effort i’ve ever put into any fic i’ve written lol. anyways hope you enjoy!
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes i proofread this really quickly

chanyeol fired rapid shots at the industrial door that held the highly coveted hyperspace fuel. that was the object of that day’s raid. after making some sizable dents in the door with his blaster, he kicked the hulking thing down in one swift motion of his black combat boot. 

“found it, boys!” he called out to his crew mates. cheers filled the ship once they realized this mission had been a success and with no casualties on their side. same couldn’t be said for the people that previously occupied the ship they were on however.

chanyeol brushed his bright red hair out of his face before he lifted up the container holding the fuel up and carried it out to his waiting ship, carefully stepping around the bodies laying on the ground. once the loot had been safely put on board chanyeol’s prized possession serenity, the crew headed out, this time going at a much faster speed thanks to the fuel they managed to acquire.

“captain! great job today, everything went so smoothly,” a tall black haired boy called out as he rushed up to chanyeol.

the captain glanced at sehun, amused by his sudden compliment. he figured the younger was just looking to fuck as random compliments and other forms of ass kissing were common ways sehun conveyed this.

chanyeol merely looked back out the window at the vast expanse of space before him. “thanks, sehun. it was no big deal, really. our next raid coming up will be far more important and with higher stakes.”

the younger boy stared at the back of chanyeol’s head unsure of what to say. “well, everyone’s in the dining room celebrating. you should come out and have a few drinks.” sehun stepped closer to the captain suddenly and laid a hand on his shoulder. “or we could do something... else.” he whispered seductively and began nibbling on chanyeol’s ear.

chanyeol’s breathing quickened slightly at the feeling of sehun’s hot breath against his neck. he knew he probably shouldn’t keep doing this with the younger pirate, but the rapidly forming tent in his pants made chanyeol think otherwise. 

“oh sehun, you sure are a piece of work,” he muttered before abruptly standing up and pushing the boy against the wall.

a smirk began to form on sehun’s lips. “yeah, but you love me, don’t you?”

laughter threatened to spill out from chanyeol’s lips at sehun’s words, but he held it in. oh sehun was just another warm body to him. “of course. now, turn around for me, love?”

 

several days after, the ship was on course towards the mining planet of asteleria, when chanyeol realized they were missing a crew member. his thick brows furrowed as he tried to think of where that blasted kyungsoo had gone. the red haired captain could’ve sworn he saw the shorter man get back on the ship when they had stopped to refuel several quadrants ago, but perhaps he was mistaken.

“hey, do you guys know where kyungsoo is?” he called out to the rest of his crew members.

they glanced at each other, not knowing what to say. was chanyeol being serious?

after a minute of awkward silence chanyeol blurted out, “i asked you all a fucking question and i expect to hear an answer!” the tips of chanyeol’s ears began to flush as red as his hair. he placed his hands on his hips, and the only sound that filled the room was the thud of his boot hitting the floor in impatience. 

standing to the right of chanyeol, baekhyun cleared his throat slightly before he timidly answered, “uh s-sir, kyungsoo was caught by a bounty hunter back when we were on zenon.” 

baekhyun’s heart dropped to his stomach as he saw the look on chanyeol’s face. so their captain really didn’t know about this.

“what the fuck did you just say to me?”

if baekhyun’s heart had been in his stomach before, it was now at the bottom of his shoes. he looked to his friends, desperately trying to get them to help him. luckily, junmyeon caught his look and placed a comforting hand on his back.

“chanyeol, don’t get mad at baek. the only person you have a right to be mad at is yourself. how could you not know one of your own crew members was missing?” 

the others stood in slight shock at the way junmyeon had just spoken to their captain. however, it wasn’t a complete surprise seeing as the two had been friends for over ten years. if anyone were to talk to chanyeol that way and get out alive, it would be kim junmyeon.

hot fire bubbled inside chanyeol’s stomach at all that had taken place. he really was at fault here. he was meant to be captain of this goddamn ship, but he couldn’t even keep track of 9 people? and now his best friend was making a fool of him in front of everyone. 

chanyeol pinched his brow and let out a puff of air. “junmyeon, come meet me in my quarters in five, alright? and the rest of you, get back to work!” he barked out. 

five minutes later junmyeon was at the foot of chanyeol’s bed staring at the taller man in amusement as he spread out onto the smooth, soft surface like a starfish. 

“what am i gonna do now, myeon? soo’s our best engineer, and not to mention the fact that it took me three days to notice he was gone. i really am a failure.”

junmyeon was suddenly reminded of a puppy upon seeing chanyeol’s large tear filled eyes paired with the slight pout of his lips. was the man before him truly one of the galaxy’s most wanted criminals?

“don’t be so hard on yourself, channie. you’ve got a lot on your plate. you’re not a failure, but you are irresponsible. we are all at your command, and therefore you need to be able to keep track of us. we’re a team. that’s why we’ve done so well for ourselves,” the older consoled.

“ugh, i know, i know.” chanyeol buried his face in the crook of his arm. “what’s the name of this bounty hunter anyway?”

“it’s kai from what i’ve heard. apparently he’s some young new hot shot that’s been gaining a lot of attention for his dog the bounty hunter-like abilities,” junmyeon answered, carefully folding a shirt that had previously been on the floor.

chanyeol looked at his friend and cocked his head slightly. “dog the bounty hunter?”

“ah never mind,” junmyeon chuckled. “my sources tell me he lives on jelea.”

the bed suddenly shook from the force of chanyeol leaping up in excitement. “that’s really close to here! what do you say we pay this kai a visit?” mischief danced in chanyeol’s eyes as he smirked at his best friend. nobody messed with captain park chanyeol’s crew and it seemed like kai needed to learn this.

 

the next day, serenity carefully touched down on the desert-like surface of jelea. chanyeol, along with jongdae, baekhyun, and zitao, stepped off and headed their separate ways. 

chanyeol walked quickly through the bustling streets, ignoring the cries of people trying to sell various goods. although he had never been to this part of the planet before, he knew exactly where to go thanks to junmyeon. 

a short walk later and chanyeol had arrived at a rather seedy looking bar simply named “sal’s”. the rusted hinges of the large door squeaked as chanyeol pushed it open. chanyeol noted the bar was surprisingly busy for it being midday, but nonetheless he joined the other patrons at the bar top and ordered a beer.

after nursing his beer for several minutes, chanyeol finally asked the bartender, “do you know if someone named kai is here right now?”

the bartender looked quizzically at chanyeol. “why do you wanna know?”

chanyeol shrugged nonchalantly. “oh, he just has something of mine i need back.”

the bar tender scanned chanyeol up and down, not quite knowing what to make of the situation. 

finally he answered, “he’s in the back room. go down that hall and then turn right.”

“thanks, man,” chanyeol smiled appreciatively. he pushed himself off his stool and followed the directions he had been given. this led him into a dark and smoky room occupied by two men talking. unsure of what kai was supposed to look like he blurted out, “which one of you is kai?”

previously unaware of chanyeol’s presence, the two turned to face him. chanyeol was met with the sight of one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. even the high class escorts at the club on ganos he frequented couldn’t compare to the man sitting closest to him. 

the quite young looking man had sun kissed skin complimented by his dark brown hair, which was messily pushed back revealing deep brown eyes. chanyeol nearly died at how soft and plush looking the man’s lips were. chanyeol also felt a vague sense of familiarity, but he wasn’t sure why. suddenly aware of the fact that he had been creepily staring, chanyeol realized the god in front of him had spoken.

“so you finally showed up, huh? it’s been a while since i’ve seen your face, park.”

hold on, what was that? this person thought he already knew chanyeol?

“uh, sorry have we met before?” chanyeol had never been so confused. surely he would remember someone as sexy as this.

the man scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. “really? you don’t even remember one of your oldest crew members? you haven’t changed a bit, chanyeol.”

okay, now chanyeol really didn’t know what was going on. 

the man sighed and turned to his friend, “yixing, do you mind giving us a minute? i’ll meet you later.”

the other man that had gone unnoticed by chanyeol stood up and made his way towards the door. “see you later, kai,” he called back. he paused briefly to look at chanyeol before he was gone, leaving chanyeol alone with kai.

kai gestured to the space on the couch yixing had occupied. “come sit down and we can have a little chat.”

chanyeol felt a bit of unease upon hearing that. still, he made his way over and sank into the old leather. he was careful to sit away from a mysterious white stain glaring at him.

kai watched him with an unreadable expression before saying, “my real name is kim jongin. i worked for you six years ago.”

chanyeol thought back to six years prior and tried to remember jongin. suddenly, a memory of a scrawny boy with a mop of hair popped up. that twink that annoyed chanyeol was the man sitting next to him?

“i remember you now. you just look so different, it’s almost impossible to recognize you,” chanyeol hoped that didn’t come across negatively.

jongin smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. he let out a shaky breath before saying, “you know, i looked up to you so much. even though you were a ruthless pirate, you still seemed to care about your crew and wanted the best for us. i only thought that at the beginning, though. after all my attempts to gain your attention through working my ass off failed, i began to resent you. all i wanted was some form of acknowledgement from you. i wanted you to talk with me and treat me like something other than just a disposable worker. but, i knew that would never happen which is why i left. and now that you’re back here, i feel even more sure of those feelings.”

chanyeol was stunned. he really didn’t know the other felt that way. he supposed he really could have been nicer, but he was just dealing with so much at that time. he suddenly felt awful for how he had treated jongin. as he was about to apologize to jongin, a thought crossed into his head. jongin had captured one of his friends. this man wasn’t someone he should feel sympathy for. because of him his crew was questioning chanyeol’s abilities as a leader, and more importantly chanyeol was questioning this himself. 

who gave a shit if chanyeol had ignored this guy 6 years ago? clearly, he wasn’t wrong in doing so.

chanyeol turned towards jongin. “listen, i don’t really know what bullshit you’re trying to pull here. i don’t really care how i treated you all those years ago. what i care about now is kyungsoo. how much is his bail?”

jongin stared incredulously at chanyeol. was this guy for real? he really was just a self centered jerk like he thought. 

“there’s no way for you to bail him out. what’s done is done, chanyeol. now, why don’t you leave before i cuff you so you can join kyungsoo in prison?”

“i don’t understand you! what was the point in you even getting kyungsoo? his bounty isn’t worth much compared to mine or some of my other guys. speaking of which, why haven’t you made an attempt at arresting me? it seems like you’re a pretty terrible bounty hunter.” chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest smugly. that had to have wounded jongin’s pride. 

jongin paled at chanyeol’s words. “t-that’s none of your business! i’ll conduct my work the way i want to, got it? now seriously, get out of here. i’m done with this conversation.”

both men abruptly stood up. “fine!” chanyeol yelled. 

jongin retaliated back with an equally intelligent and scathing, “fine!”

the younger tried to move past chanyeol, but chanyeol stood still. 

“what is your problem? i’m trying to leave so i don’t have to stare at your ugly ass face anymore!”

chanyeol stared down at jongin who suddenly felt much, much smaller. 

“i hope i never see you again, kim jongin,” the words came out of chanyeol’s mouth eerily calm. he stared at jongin for another moment before turning on his heel and walking out of sight.

jongin sat back down on the couch and held his head in his hands, not knowing what to think.

 

“oh, right there, right there!” sehun’s moans were muffled by the pillow chanyeol had pushed his face into, allowing for a better angle. 

“you like that? look at you, sehun. your body was made to take my cock,” chanyeol groaned out. in truth his mind was elsewhere. he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about his encounter with jongin. he still didn’t know what to make of it. the boy had made him so angry with how irrational he was towards chanyeol. he still wasn’t sure why he was paying for the consequences of his actions long ago. who the fuck did jongin think he was?

in his anger, chanyeol quickened his pace in abusing sehun’s prostate. the boy let out several sharp cries; chanyeol was unsure if they were from pleasure or pain, but he didn’t really care. 

“ah, fuck! c-chanyeol, slow down!” sehun enjoyed walking the line between pleasure and pain during sex, but this was taking it a bit too far for him. 

chanyeol didn’t even hear the younger’s cries. he was still stuck thinking about a certain tanned nuisance. jongin must’ve gone after kyungsoo just to get his attention, but what was the point of that? had chanyeol really impacted his life that much?

the metallic taste of blood filled sehun’s mouth as he bit on his lip to keep from yelling too loud. why wasn’t chanyeol listening to him?

“chan, please stop. you’re really hurting me,” he pleaded. to sehun’s disgust chanyeol didn’t stop. sehun struggled to get out of chanyeol’s vice like grip on his hips. he managed to kick his leg out and hit chanyeol in the stomach, causing him to recoil back. sehun took this opportunity to get off the bed and throw his clothes back on.

“what the fuck is wrong with you? i told you to fucking stop!”

chanyeol merely sat on the floor clutching his stomach, not even looking in sehun’s direction. sehun was livid at this point.

“you know what? fuck you. i’m out of here,” he spat out as he angrily stomped away.

the loud crash of the door slamming didn’t even register in chanyeol’s mind. this was all jongin’s fault. jongin had hurt sehun. jongin had hurt their entire ship. most importantly though, jongin had hurt chanyeol. 

jongin was going to pay for this.

 

on the other side of the galaxy, kim jongin was walking up the dirt path to his friend yixing’s house. yixing was currently the only person he felt he could truly trust with everything that was going on in his head. zhang yixing was the first person jongin had met when he ran away from serenity. 

they were both far too young to be in the businesses they were as yixing was working in brothel. through this they bonded, their hardships, and worked to make new names for themselves. now, they were both extremely successful bounty hunters. 

jongin was pulled out of his reminiscence as he approached the door to yixing’s rather modest looking house. after being led inside by a maid, jongin joined yixing on a couch in his living room.

“so.... how’d it go?” was the first thing yixing said.

jongin sighed. “definitely not how i planned it. seeing him again just brought up so many emotions. i still hate him so much, but i don’t know. there’s just something about him. it’s so infuriating.”

yixing carefully watched jongin recount their reunion. “you love him, don’t you?”

red painted the apples of jongin’s cheeks at this. “no, i don’t,” he shyly said.

this didn’t convince yixing at all. “yes, you do.just admit that you love him!”

“shut the hell up, xing. don’t forget i’m a trained fighter, and i won’t hesitate to kick your ass.”

yixing held up his hands in fake surrender. “oh wow, i’m so scared. please, spare me.” 

a moment of silence past in which the two friends simply stared at each other, neither one moving. suddenly, jongin lunged for yixing’s foot where he knew the other was extremely ticklish and began his attack.

“jongin, stop! oh my god!”

after several minutes, things calmed down and the duo sat in silence on the couch again, this time yixing had a protective arm around jongin.

“i don’t know what to do, xing,” jongin broke the silence. “i should hate him, but i just can’t. that fourteen year old that admired him so deeply is still inside me. i wanted to be just like him. it took me a while to realize how awful he truly was, though.”

“don’t beat yourself up, nini. he does have some good qualities, but maybe you should just give up on him. i mean, you saw the way he treated you. a man like that won’t change for anyone no matter what. i think it’s time you let him go.”

the gentle hum of the ceiling fan lulled jongin into drowsiness. perhaps yixing was right. what if chanyeol really was just a lousy jerk who didn’t deserve him?

a yawn escaped jongin’s lips. “let’s talk about this later, okay yixing? i’m sleepy.” he rested his head against his friends toned chest and closed his eyes.

yixing looked down at the man with a small smile on his lips. it was starting to all come together 

 

“faster! oh, chanyeol, i l-love the feeling of your- ah! thick cock pounding into my tight cunt,” jongin moaned as he gripped the sheets beneath him even tighter.

“yeah, you’re a dirty slut, aren’t you? i own this fucking tight little ass of yours, and don’t forget it,” chanyeol slammed even deeper into jongin’s body. he suddenly dropped his body over top the younger’s. the new angle made jongin cry out, tears beginning to streak his face from the overstimulation. 

they had been going at it for hours, and jongin had already cum four times.

“come on, baby. i know you got some left in you. daddy wants to see you squirt like a girl.” chanyeol tugged at jongin’s neglected dick, the boy full on sobbing in relief as he felt his release approach. meanwhile, chanyeol snapped his hips even faster, chasing his own high.

“j-jongin, i’m gonna-“

“chanyeol! wake the fuck up. we have shit to do today.”

the sharp pain of something hitting chanyeol’s head pulled him out of the best dream he had ever had.

he angrily glared at zitao. he had ruined chanyeol’s perfect dream. he was just about to cum inside jong- wait a minute. he had a wet dream about jongin? the person he was supposed to hate?

before he could ponder any longer zitao said, “remember that really important job you told us about last night? well, it’s happening today, so you need to get up so we can get going. and jesus christ, go take a cold shower, please,” zitao glanced at chanyeol’s extremely prominent boner with a grimace before turning around and leaving. 

chanyeol wasn’t sure what the fuck had just happened. he had a dream that he had kinky sex with jongin? it felt so real, too. he could almost still feel jongin’s walls throbbing around his length. which brought his attention back to his pants. the dream was weird, but still. he had to take care of a certain... problem. 

an hour later, chanyeol was seated in his office mulling over all the events that transpired recently. he was reunited with someone from his past- said person was still responsible for the capture of one of his friends, mind you-, he realized he hated this person, and then he had a very vivid dream about him. 

jongin really had gotten a lot hotter from the last time he had seen him. jongin wasn’t a quiet little boy anymore. he was an extremely capable and successful man. chanyeol supposed he deserved some credit for this. 

and from what he remembered, jongin was a pretty good kid. sure he kissed ass more than even sehun, but at least he didn’t do it just for sexual gain. jongin seemed like he really admired him, and chanyeol began to regret treating him poorly. it was kind of inevitable that at least one of chanyeol’s guys was going to be caught, and kyungsoo just happened to get caught.

maybe jongin wasn’t such a bad guy after all. he was beautiful, intelligent, and capable. not to mention the fact that he had a nice ass. 

in his blind rage, chanyeol forgot that jongin was just a person. guilt began building up in chanyeol’s chest. maybe he should be the bigger person- haha- and apologize. all jongin wanted was the recognition he deserved. how could chanyeol deny him of that, especially now? 

jongin was still a little shit, but he wasn’t the evil villain chanyeol had thought he was at first. 

the captain wanted to talk to jongin again and make things right, but how? it was probably too late to change his mind. to jongin chanyeol was a sorry excuse for a human being. unfortunately, that ship had probably sailed. chanyeol had really messed up this time. 

 

jongin peered around the corner at the ship he still dreamt of. serenity. he laughed at the irony of the name. nothing was serene about what went on in there when he was a resident, and nothing had changed.

a small, feminine looking man stared at the ground beneath him with his hands in his pockets and he gently kicked a rock. his eyes followed the object as it rolled towards the dark alley way jongin was hiding in. 

the man watched bemused. the other was clearly bored and jongin could use this to his advantage. he watched the man approach the alley with curiosity. as he stepped into the darkness, jongin clasped a hand over his mouth and pulled him deeper into the alley. 

“byun baekhyun, you’re coming with me. i don’t feel the need to repeat everything you’re charged with, so just cooperate with me, okay?”

baekhyun had been squirming in jongin’s arms trying to break free from his tight hold on him. baekhyun bit down harshly on one of jongin’s fingers causing him to recoil in pain. the smaller man used this to slip away and run for help. before he could get even two feet away, he saw that he was suddenly faced with the ground and a heavy weight on his back.

“don’t try that shit with me, alright? you wouldn’t believe what i’ve had to do in order for finish jobs before,” jongin chastised. he cuffed baekhyun and began walking him back towards his own ship. he couldn’t wait to see how chanyeol would react to this one.

 

“are you kidding me?” chanyeol slammed his hand on his desk, startling junmyeon. “that idiot got baekhyun this time? he really has no shame. i bet this is all just to get my attention. he probably doesn’t even care about the money.”

“chanyeol, that’s unreasonable. this is jongin’s job. don’t you think it’d be weird for him to do all this for someone he dislikes?”

chanyeol threw his hands up. “that’s the point, myeon. he’s using my friends to get at me. he’s trying to mess with me, get into my head. 

junmyeon snorted. “don’t flatter yourself too much.”

chanyeol ignored him. what was jongin’s aim here? was this to gain chanyeol’s attention? if that was so, then why? jongin made it pretty clear that he disliked chanyeol, so it wouldn’t make sense for him to try to attract his attention. well, maybe two could play at this game.

“junmyeon, let’s getting working on that drug deal.” chanyeol said.

the older widened his eyes at chanyeol. “are you sure? that’s a really big deal. there’s a ton of risk involved.”

“i’m feeling lucky,” chanyeol smiled. this would drive jongin crazy. 

 

“jongin, can i see you for a sec?” yifan, jongin’s superior, suddenly asked.

“uh, sure.” this didn’t sound good. jongin hopes he wasn’t being fired. he hated being yelled at, ironically enough.

yifan motioned to a leather chair in front of his desk and sat down on the other side. he clasped his hands together and looked jongin for a moment.

“jongin, do you know why we do what we do?” he asked.

jongin was unsure of how to answer or if he was even supposed to answer. 

“well, i’m waiting.”

“oh, uh, well, i guess it’s so we can overall make the galaxy safer by putting criminals behind bars,” jongin hoped that was a good answer.

the other man crossed his arms. “that’s right, jongin. so tell me why park chanyeol is still is still free when i’ve been told that you met up with him recently? and not to mention the fact that he and his crew just took down a ship with twenty people on board.”

jongin was speechless. yifan did have a point, but he wouldn’t understand jongin’s reasoning. how could he explain that he... had interest in a criminal.

“yifan, i apologize. i realize i haven’t been behaving the way a professional should, but i do have my reasons.”

“well, what are they?”

“ah, you see that’s an interesting story. so-“ a knock on the door interrupted jongin. 

“come in.” 

luhan walked in with a strange look on his face. “sorry to interrupt, sir, but there’s a bit of a situation.”

“the fuck is that supposed to mean?” the agitation was clear in yifan’s voice.

“um, park chanyeol has been caught. minseok is taking him to the station right now.”

yifan sat back in his chair and looked at jongin. “well, i guess that takes care of your problem.”

jongin was stunned. “wait, lu, minseok caught him?” minseok was definitely strong and could hold his own, but chanyeol was much taller than him making it hard for jongin to believe that he could get chanyeol.

luhan shook his head. “no, yixing did.”

“what? yixing did?”

jongin had trusted yixing with the knowledge of his feelings towards chanyeol and then he does this? yixing seemed understanding of his feelings. jongin stopped and finally understood what happened. yixing was the one to tell him to let chanyeol go. still, why would he do this?

luhan pulled jongin out of his thoughts. “they’re at the police station right now if you wanna go and see.”

jongin nodded, a feeling of numbness spreading throughout his body. he would find out why this had truly happened. 

 

-4 hours earlier-

“damn it, jongdae. that crate was supposed to go in the third storage unit not the second,” chanyeol rubbed his hands over his face. this raid was way more stressful than he had anticipated. 

“ah sorry, sir,” jongdae said whilst rolling his eyes, making it clear to chanyeol that his apology wasn’t sincere.

chanyeol looked around at his crew working with worry in his eyes. everything had gone well so far, but he couldn’t be sure yet. 

he walked outside to pick up another crate when he felt a hand cover his mouth and his arms being pulled behind him.

“don’t make any noise, park. you’re coming with me,” the voice said. 

chanyeol didn’t take shit from anyone, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to listen to some weirdo. he kicked his leg out, successfully hitting the other man in the shin. the man groaned and loosened his hold on chanyeol, allowing him to free his arms and turn around to face his attacker. he was met with the sight of a thin man with black hair who wasn’t particularly tall, but he wasn’t super short either. not too unique. wait, chanyeol knew this person. 

“you were with jongin that day, weren’t you?” 

the man paled. he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. instead, he lunged at chanyeol and attempted to put his hands behind his back again. chanyeol struggled to get out of his grasp and elbowed the man in the face. he immediately dropped his hands and clutched at his most likely broken nose. 

“what the hell, man!” he exclaimed.

chanyeol scoffed. “what the hell yourself!who even are you and what are you doing here?”

the man seemed to ponder if he wanted to tell chanyeol anything. after a beat of silence he said, “my name is yixing. i was there when you met up with jongin. i’m also a bounty hunter, and i’m trying to take you in.”

“well, you don’t seem to be doing a very good job at that, man.”

yixing glared at chanyeol. “listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. the easy way is you agree to come with me so you can spend the rest of your days rotting in jail like you deserve. the hard way is we fight some more before i tell you i will kill jongin if you don’t come with me. so, what will it be?”

chanyeol couldn’t believe this. weren’t yixing and jongin friends? he had to play it cool though. “why would i care what happens to jongin?” he asked.

a smirk danced on yixing’s lips. “i’m not stupid, chanyeol. everyone adores jongin. it wouldn’t be hard for you to fall in love with him. although he would never feel the same way about you, of course.”

chanyeol’s fist clenched automatically. yixing was starting to walk on thin ice here. obviously chanyeol wasn’t in love with jongin, but he didn’t want anyone getting hurt at his own expense. 

“fine. i’ll go with you. just promise me you won’t any of my crew or jongin,” chanyeol gave in. 

the other seemed pleased with this. “i’m glad you decided to cooperate. now, hands behind your back.” yixing put the handcuffs on chanyeol a bit too tight in his opinion, and then they were off to yixing’s ship. chanyeol looked over his shoulder at his beloved ship for what he thought could’ve been the last time. he knew he had made the right decision though. the law was going to catch up to him eventually, and it seemed today was that day. 

hours later, chanyeol was left alone in his cell with just his thoughts. already, he couldn’t handle being continued in a box. he needed to fly. he needed to be with his friends, but that was all over. 

he still couldn’t believe yixing would betray jongin like that, though. yixing didn’t deserve to be friends with jongin. even if he was annoying and stupid and sexy, nobody should be betrayed like that. he hoped yixing would stay true to his word and not harm him. chanyeol didn’t really want anything bad to happen to the younger boy. he had realized that jongin wasn’t as bad as he originally thought.

he thought back to the rather vivid dream he had had about jongin. jongin just seemed so special. he had grown into an extremely attractive and successful young man. he had everything chanyeol looked for in a partner: pretty and soft, but still capable of putting up a fight, intelligent, feisty, and unafraid of a challenge. it seemed maybe jongin wasn’t so bad after all.

chanyeol realized he probably didn’t need to worry about jongin; he could handle himself. besides, he had much bigger problems to worry about.

 

back on jelea, jongin paced around his living room, his mind going a million miles a minute. he was so worried about chanyeol. he never wanted the other man to get caught. maybe he had made a mistake in trying to bring chanyeol back into his life. he should have just left him in the past and moved on.

then again, he had never truly gotten over chanyeol. there was just something about him that was so irresistible to jongin. the older had hurt jongin, but he was able to forgive him. now, jongin was the one  
who was hurting chanyeol and he had to fix that.

there was still the problem of yixing, though. why would he do this? he knew the younger’s feelings for chanyeol, so what would make him do this? he did tell jongin to let chanyeol go, but it just seemed like he was trying to give friendly advice. what kind of friend would imprison someone’s crush? 

however, perhaps this was best. chanyeol was a criminal that did deserve to go to jail. he still had yet to apologize to jongin for his treatment of him as well. 

jongin knew what he should do. he should just forget chanyeol and move on with his life. worrying wouldn’t serve him in any way. but, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to just go visit him. he did want to make sure he was okay. 

 

the door of chanyeol’s cell slammed against the wall as the guard stepped in. the deafening sound immediately tore chanyeol from his sleep.

“get up, park. you have a visitor.”

chanyeol rubbed at his eyes sleepily. “a visitor?” he hoped it was one of his crew mates coming to bail him out.

“that’s what i said. now get up.” the guard tore the thin blanket off chanyeol’s shivering body and shuffled him out to the visiting area.

he sat down on the chair he was directed to and gasped when he saw who was behind the glass in front of him.

“jongin? what are you doing here?” his heart rapidly beat in his chest as he felt a strange pang in his stomach. 

“i-i came to see you,” jongin avoided eye contact. “i wanted to make sure you were okay.”

chanyeol stared at him. “yeah, i’m fine. thanks for the concern.” jongin was worried about him?

jongin fiddled with the sleeve of his sweater. “listen, there’s something i want to tell you...”

the other gulped. what was jongin going to say? would he say he hated chanyeol? or maybe, just maybe did he feel the same way as chanyeol?

jongin took a deep breath. “alright, here goes i-“

“i think i’m in love with you.”

what?

heat filled jongin’s face. had he heard that correctly?

“sorry, what did you just say?”

chanyeol sighed. “i think i’m in love with you. i just haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. you’re so extremely beautiful and smart and strong. i’ve really come to regret how i treated you in the past. i was neglectful and you didn’t deserve that. i’m not going to try to make excuses for my actions, but i hope you’ll be able to forgive me.” 

“i don’t really know what to say,” jongin started. seeing the look on chanyeol’s face he immediately continued, “i think i love you too. honestly, i’ve always felt this connection with you. i admired you so deeply growing up and i just never forgot about you. i just really want to be with you, chanyeol.” tears began to form in jongin’s eyes.

the sight caused chanyeol’s eyes to water as well. why did fate have to do this to them? they were in love, but now chanyeol was stuck in prison.

“i want to be with you too, jongin, but look at me. look at us. there’s a glass wall separating us right now.”

the younger frowned at their surroundings. suddenly, his face changed. 

“what if i got you out of here?” he said with a sly smirk.

“jongin, you’re crazy, but i love it. what’s your plan?” this confirmed it. if jongin was really this bold, then he was the one for chanyeol. 

“so, here’s what i’m thinking...”

a week later, chanyeol wandered around their rec yard and looked up at the sky. the planet they were on was pretty flat and didn’t have many big cities, which allowed for a clear view of the stars. 

it was only a matter of time before jongin showed up. chanyeol missed him so much. he couldn’t wait to finally be able to kiss his rose colored lips. 

he glanced at his watch. it was time. he looked back up at the sky and saw a slight ripple- the cloaking on jongin’s ship. chanyeol couldn’t believe they were doing this. he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking and pressed a button on the small control pad jongin had left for him in the prison’s bathroom. a moment later, chanyeol found himself on the inside of a ship with his love standing in front of him.

“hi,” jongin whispered cutely.

chanyeol was at a loss for words. their plan had worked. he wrapped his arms around jongin in the tightest hug possible. chanyeol felt hard muscle ripple under the soft leather of jongin’s jacket and it felt so right. he bent his head down to connect his lips with the other man’s.

jongin let out a slight whine when he felt chanyeol nip his bottom lip. this allowed chanyeol’s tongue to enter his mouth. jongin’s brain turned to mush at the feeling. he had never been kissed so intimately before. 

the kiss lasted another minute before jongin pulled away. chanyeol rested his forehead against his and stared into his eyes. 

“you have no clue how long i’ve wanted to do that.”

jongin giggled at that. “me too, captain. we need to leave, though. remember how you just escaped from a prison?”

chanyeol reluctantly pulled away at that. “alright, let’s get a move on.” they planned to go to a small planet on the other side of the galaxy. after only ten minutes of flying, an explosion went off somewhere in the ship.

“what the hell was that?” chanyeol yelled.

“i don’t know,” jongin looked at the screens in front of him.

chanyeol peered over jongin’s shoulder and looked at the projection of a ship behind them. 

“hey, i know that ship,” he said.

jongin stiffened. “yeah. me too. it’s yixing’s.”

just then, another explosion erupted in their ship somewhere.

“fuck! we have to fire back, jongin.”

jongin looked at chanyeol sadly. “he’s my friend, though. let’s try and talk to him first.”

chanyeol threw his hands up in exasperation. “he clearly doesn’t think of you as a friend anymore. he’s literally firing at us, babe.”

that earned a blush from jongin. 

before either could say anything else a message popped up on the screen displaying a request for a video call. jongin paused for a moment and then clicked “accept”.

yixing sitting down in his all too familiar ship then filled the screen. 

“hello jongin.”

“uh, hi yixing... xingie, w-why are you attacking us? and why did you catch chanyeol? i trusted you. i told you everything i felt for him, so why would you do this to me?”

yixing squinted at the screen. “are you really that dumb, jongin? chanyeol is a criminal. why would you ever trust him or want to be with him? whatever he’s told you so far he’s lied about. he won’t be a good boyfriend for you, okay?”

jongin scoffed. “how dare you. who would be a good boyfriend for me, then?”

the other hesitated. “me.”

this caught even chanyeol off guard. yixing was in love with jongin? he supposed it made sense though. that was the reason why he took chanyeol to jail. so he could have jongin for himself.

“yixing, you can be serious. you’re in love with me?” jongin asked incredulously.

“yes. it seems like you’re still choosing that idiot over me, though.” chanyeol tried not to be offended at that. “i’ve loved you for so long, but you’ve always been oblivious. that’s why i needed to do something dramatic. you have to be mine, jongin. we were meant to be together.”

“yixing... i don’t know what to say. i love chanyeol. i have for a really long time.”

“but... why? why not me, nini? haven’t i always been there for you? we’ve always been the best of friends. now i want to be more with you. why is that too much to ask?” yixing was beginning to shout at this point.

chanyeol felt he needed to step in. “listen, i don’t know what to tell you, but clearly he doesn’t love you. you should just accept that and move on.”

yixing’s face changed. “don’t fucking talk to me like that. you don’t know anything! fine, you know what? you have jongin. he’s a fucking whore anyways.”

chanyeol couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “what the hell did you just say, you bastard? don’t you ever talk to him like that again, you piece of shit!”

the screen then went black as yixing ended the call. chanyeol watched as jongin stared blankly at the screen.

“baby, i’m so sorry. don’t listen to him, okay? he’s a psychopath. he never really loved you if he truly thought all those horrible things about you.”

“i-i know. it’s just that i tristes him. i really did and look where it got me.”

chanyeol wrapped his arms around jongin’s muscular frame and rested his chin on the other’s shoulder. “you can’t blame yourself for this. he’s the one at fault here. just forget about him.”

“i know, but...” jongin burst into tears. chanyeol immediately began trying to soothe his boyfriend.

“it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay,” he whispered.

once jongin had calmed down, they checked to make sure their ship wasn’t too damaged and then continued on their route. 

a week later they arrived at dayter, a small tropical planet with a population of only 87. the couple walked into their new home, a typical beach bungalow that jongin had bought, and began unpacking their things.

within the week they spent together they had grown much closer together. jongin and chanyeol learned things about each other they never knew before. jongin also had had time to think over the yixing situation and attempt to deal with it. it would take a while for the scars to heal, but he was on the path towards forgiveness. after all the craziness they had gone through, chanyeol felt the need to do something special for jongin.

later that night jongin walked into the bathroom to see several candles lit and a bubble bath topped with rose petals already drawn. he hadn’t done this so that meant chanyeol did this, right?

he walked out to the living room to find chanyeol reading a book on the couch. 

“channie, did you do that for me?”

chanyeol looked up. he was wearing his glasses which jongin absolutely loved. “you’ll have to be a bit more specific, babe. did i do what?” he asked teasingly.

jongin huffed in annoyance. “you know what.” he walked to chanyeol and sat on his lap, straddling him.

“thank you so much. what did i do to deserve someone as amazing as you?”

chanyeol shrugged. “it’s a mystery to us all.” 

jongin simply laughed at that. “all right i’m gonna go now. feel free to join me if you want.” 

chanyeol watched as he shuffled into the bathroom. how had he gotten so lucky. jongin was the most incredible person he had ever met. he decided he would make sure jongin knew just how special he was. 

once jongin had returned from his bath clad in one of chanyeol’s shirts, he walked into their bedroom to find chanyeol already waiting for him. 

“how was your bath?”

“great. would have been better with you, though.” jongin knew he was being a tease.

“oh, don’t worry. you’ll be able to get close to me soon enough.” at this chanyeol closed the already small distance between them and connected their lips. jongin moaned into the kiss and gently placed his hands on chanyeol’s shoulders. chanyeol pulled away from his lips to bite along jongin’s neck, earning a groan from the younger. 

chanyeol reconnected their lips and pushed jongin onto the bed. he pushed up the large shirt jongin was wearing band gently grazed his nipple. encouraged by jongin’s whine, ran his hands all along his body. chanyeol backed away to hastily rip off his own clothes as well as the rest of jongin’s. he didn’t want to waste anymore time. 

“i love you, jongin.”

jongin smiled. “i love you too.”

chanyeol drank in the sight of the beautiful boy before him. the dim lighting made his honey colored skin appear even deeper and more golden. he traced the lines of jongin’s abs with his fingers, warmth spreading out from under them. jongin was all harsh lines- defined muscles, jawline, and sharp lines. that is until you reached his eyes. chanyeol felt that jongin’s puppy like eyes gave way to his true nature.

“you’re so beautiful, jongin.”

the boy looked down in embarrassment. “thank you. so are you.” 

that one made chanyeol blush. he planted a kiss on the tip of jongin’s nose and leaned over to the beside table to grab the lube. he squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and brought them down to jongin’s rim, rubbing small circles on it. warmth filled jongin’s stomach at the feeling.

a loud gasp filled the room as chanyeol slowly sunk one finger into jongin’s tight heat. the slow stretch burned in a way jongin had never felt before. chanyeol continued slowly sliding his finger in until it was all the way in. he then started thrusting it in and out, trying to get jongin used to the feeling. after a while jongin’s face was no longer scrunched in pain, so chanyeol took this as his cue to continue.

he inserted another finger in, this time at a faster rate. chanyeol thrust both fingers in and out, trying to work up a rhythm. jongin had finally gotten used to the feeling and began morning for more.

“channie, please. i-i’m ready. j-just please hurry up,” he panted.

arousal pooled in chanyeol’s stomach as he listened to jongin beg for him.

“alright, baby, if you say so.”

he pulled his fingers out and jongin immediately whined at the sudden empty feeling. he needed chanyeol inside of him. he watched as chanyeol poured more lube onto his hand and costed his dick with it. seeing chanyeol get himself off was sexy to jongin. he needed him inside of himself.

“channie~ hurry up, baby.” jongin spread his legs wider, allowing chanyeol a view of his stretched hole in hopes of making him speed up. 

chanyeol swore under his breath at the sight. he seemed himself lubed up enough and lined his cock up with jongin’s entrance. he gradually inched into the jongin’s right ass until he had completely bottomed out. chanyeol then waited for the other to get used to his size.

jongin took deep breaths to calm himself down. chanyeol was not small at all and this was also his first time. the initial burn eventually wore off and he rolled his hips to let chanyeol know he was ready. the feeling caused both to gasp. 

chanyeol pulled his hips back and slammed roughly into the heat. jongin jolted further up the bed from the force.

“oh, do that again!”

chanyeol snapped his hips back and forth, constantly gaining speed as he realized jongin seemed to like it rough.

“god, jongin you’re so fucking beautiful. if only you could see what you look like right now, taking my cock.”

a steady stream of “ah, ah, ah’s” escaped jongin’s mouth as chanyeol pounded deeper into him. he reached up to wrap his arms around chanyeol’s back, his nails scratching long marks.

chanyeol hissed at the feeling but realized it just added to the pleasure he was already feeling. 

“you’re so tight, nini. ugh, you’re sucking my dick in so well. we were made for each other, babe,” he grunted out.

jongin could only moan in response. he felt heat curl in his stomach in a familiar way and he knew he was close.

“c-chanyeol, i’m s-so close.” chanyeol continued the harsh abuse against his prostate. 

“me too. cum for me, nini.”

at this jongin came with a loud cry, his cum painting his stomach white. chanyeol sloppily thrusted faster and came deep inside jongin. they laid there catching their breaths staring at each other. chanyeol was the first to break the silence.

“i love you so much, jongin. you complete me. you totally changed my life and i’m so grateful for that,” chanyeol’s voice began to crack as tears welled up in his eyes.

“oh, chanyeol, you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that. i’ve loves you for so long, baby. i can’t believe your mine.” tears began to fill jongin’s eyes as well. 

“i’m so happy i found you,” jongin sobbed.

“me too, babe. me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i made yixing evil  
> ps sorry if the smut sucks i wanted to write a smut scene that wasn’t extremely kinky and gross and this was the outcome alright


End file.
